The Perfect date
by MyLife2
Summary: Kai tries to take Jinora on a date, but things don't go as planned.


**Challenge: **Write about your OTP going on their first date.

**Additional Prompts: **(easy) love, (medium) amber Season: Summer

Round Element For Managers: Spirit

**Author's Note: **This is Kainora so beware of that if you don't like that pairing. **Word Count: 1,372**

**Kai's POV:**

"Hey Jinora what's up?" I asked seeing my girlfriend sitting under a tree reading her favorite book.

"Oh, hey Kai how's it going?" She asked putting a leaf in the pages then shutting the book.

"It's going good...so anyway I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date later on?"

"I would love to Kai!" She smiled jumping up and putting her arms around me. "When and where?" She squealed not able to contain her excitement.

"In an hour? At the beach?" I questioned not wanting to inconvenience her.

"Sure sounds great!"

When I started walking down to the beach I started thinking about her and how much I missed her even though it has only been an hour since the last time I saw her; but when you have the most amazing and wonder girl like Jinora a minutes seems too long. I quickly grabbed my pocket thinking I forgot the gift I made her, but luckily it was there. I pulled out this amber charm bracelet from my pocket and watched it sparkle in the sun.

"Hey kid." This man called from behind a tree. "Come here." He yelled again.

I stopped but didn't move towards him, and quickly put the bracelet in my pocket. "How can I help you?" I asked trying to be polite.

"Your an airbender aren't you?" He questioned looking me up and down.. "You can like do that crazy gliding thing and the swoosh, and the woosh." He mocked using excessive hand and arm motions.

"Umm-" I bit my tongue not trying to get let him get to me. "Yes sir I am, do you need help with anything." Not that I wanted to help him, cause I wanted to be with my girlfriend who was probably getting mad at me, but it's an airbenders job to help people so I of course had to ask.

"Yeah, you see my daughter thought it would be cute, and funny-"

I dozed off thinking to myself. "_Now I know where his daughter gets her chokes_."

"Are you paying attention my daughter is in danger she climbed to the roof and can't get down! Can you help me?" He ran out towards my grabbing me by the shirt.

I air blasted him away only as an instinct and and flew back and hit the tree he was standing behind moments ago. I quickly ran over to him helping him up. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

He brushed himself off. "I'll be fine, just please come help me." He begged.

I looked him up and down, he didn't seem like a bad person so I nodded my head. "Take me to your daughter."

He smiled. "Thank you! I'm sorry I was hiding from you, it's just I haven't been able to pay last months rent so I didn't want anyone to see me."

"It's okay I understand." I really didn't understand but I didn't want to be rude I mean I already blasted him into a tree. "So how much farther is your house from here?" I questioned thinking about Jinora and our date.

"Just past these trees." He smiled.

I sighed. "Okay."

He took a couple steps back from me and placed his hand in his pocket. "I wish I could say I'm sorry, but I'm not. I mean maybe if you didn't air blast me in the tree I would feel a little sorry."

I quickly pulled my glider out from behind me and got into fighting stance. "What are you talking about? Who are you?" I questioned trying to feel for any passing air currents.

"You don't need to worry about that." He smirked moving up against the tree.

Then I felt air currents moving from every direction, and Dai Li agents were all around me. "Looking for a fight?" I smiled using an air swipe to blast two Dai Li agents that were trying to sneak up behind me.

"It's not worth fighting child, we have you out numbered." One the the Dai Li agents called out.

"That may be true, but I have something that none of you have." I paused. "Air!" I opened my glider and threw it up in the air, but as I was about to grab on to it I got slab shackles around my feet pulling me to the ground.

I slammed down hard into the dirt facing the onlooker who I thought I was suppose to be helping. Then I was being bound by surveyors' chains. I tried to fight back but they sent their stupid rock gloves at me and restrained my hands together. I knew I couldn't give up this easily so I got to my knees and took a really good breath and created a breath of wind sending me flying backwards into the Dai Li.

"Are you done trying to fight?" A Dai Li agent asked grabbing me by the shoulders.

"I'll never be done." I said through clenched teeth hanging my head down low.

They blindfolded me so I couldn't see where I was going. But I knew I was underground somewhere I could hear the crunching of the soil beneath our feet, and I could hear walls being opened and closed so I knew we must be close to where they were taking me.

**Jinora's POV:**

I was really getting worried about Kai, he's an hour late to our date, and the sun is starting to set.

I used my spiritual projection to go and find him. I came across this camp for prisoners I had goes through a sewer to get where Kai was being healed.

"Kai? Are you okay? What happened to you?" I asked him looking at the bruises on him.

"Jinora?" Kai asked very confused. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry I missed the date."

"It's fine, as long as you're okay. I'm gonna get you out of here just hold on." I spoke softly.

I would have to get him out by myself, no one else was home and who knew how much longer I had till someone tries to hurt him again. I had to get their attention somehow but I didn't want to get Kai in anymore trouble.

I walked over to the main gate. "Hello." I smiled up at the man guarding the gate.

"Who are you? State your business." The man looked down at me. "YOUR AN AIRBENDER!"

At that minute I air scootered myself up the side of the wall. Weaving my way threw the guards I found my way to Kai. "KAI!" I screamed as I ran up to the door, but he wasn't in there.

"Looking for him?" A Dai Li agent questioned holding Kai up by the collar of his shirt choking him.

"Let him go." I demanded without turning around to face them.

"Why? What is he worth to you? Your life perhaps?" He smirked cocking his head to the side.

"Of course he is." I paused. "I will fight for him." I sent a strong blast of air towards the guard knocking him off his feet throwing Kai into the wall.

"Jinora RUN!" Kai shouted over to me picking himself up, then turning around and captured the guard in an air ball throwing him at the other end of the hallway.

I grabbed Kai's arm. "Come on, the fight is over, he's hurt." I spoke softly as the roof collapsed on the man. "Lets go." I pulled him alone running out of the building into the blinding light.

The whole way home we really didn't speak to eat other, it was an awkward silence, but no one knew the right words to say.

"Hey Jinora." Kai tried, rubbing the back of his head. "Thanks...for you know what you did back there for saving me, and then stopping me." I paused taking a deep breath.

He was about to speak again but I pulled him close and gently kissed him telling him it was okay.


End file.
